Gwen Stacy
Spider-Woman, born as Gwendolyn Stacy and referred to out of universe as Spider-Gwen, is a character from Marvel Comics. She made her debut in Restless in Rapture. Canon Gwen Stacy is a popular character in Marvel Comics, notably within the Spider-Man franchise. While she is most often featured as the tragically deceased love interest of Spider-Man, this incarnation, hailing from Earth-65, is from an alternate world where she was bitten by the fateful radioactive spider rather than Peter Parker, who is driven by his high school bullies to become the Lizard in an attempt to become "special." After accidentally killing Peter, Gwen vowed to use her powers for good, and fight crime as the superhero Spider-Woman. She was prominently featured in the massive [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Verse Spider-Verse] event, where she was recruited by Spider-Men across the multiverse to fight a common enemy, and meeting other characters like Silk, also known as Cindy Moon. Afterwards, she returned to her home world, but maintained a friendship with other spider heroes. Pre-Convergence After the events of the Spider-Event featured in Spider-Gwen Volume 2, among other comic runs, Peter Porker, the Spectacular Spider-Ham, travels to Gwen's world and reveals that he, along with Spider-UK, have discussed a strange phenomenon going on within the multiverse called the Murder Games, and shared his worries over this with Gwen. However, before they could get very far in the conversation, Gwen suddenly disappeared from her world, and against her own will, appeared within Rapture, her multiversal traveling device nowhere to be found. Plot Involvement Restless in Rapture Gwen maintained some involvement throughout the event, briefly interacting with the likes of Soldier: 76, Carol Peletier, Symmetra, Foo Fighters, and Gwenpool. She commented that Soldier: 76 looked like her father, that McCree looked handsome, and occasionally came at odds with Carol concerning the morality of killing as well. During the final chapter, she and the group who would go to fight Handsome Jack would manage to defeat him and his cronies, and as Handsome Jack would be knocked out the window, Samael and Jesse Custer letting him fall to his death, Gwen would leap down and, with the help of Lucifer Anghelscu, save him, believing that appropriate justice will come to him. Afterwards, she would be recruited by Revolver Ocelot into the Coalition, who had arrived to secure those who had been transported to Rapture. Civil War Over the course of most of the event, Gwen remained a background figure, mostly spending her time chiming in during each discussion over what to do with Ilona and coming into conflict most notably with Revolver Ocelot, taking the side of Kyoko Kirigiri. In the fifth chapter, she is seen to be one of the captured Coalition members sitting in the Med Bay when the headquarters had been taken over by the Umbrella Remnant, alongside Akiko Yosano, Byakuya Togami, and others, though she would be freed when a small group of Survivors had come to retake the base, defeating Jack Krauser and Nemesis in the process. During the final battle, Gwen participated in the final battle, notably fighting a clone of Cole MacGrath conjured by Mother alongside Wynne and others. Epilogue(s) Restless in Rapture After joining the Coalition, she contacted Porker and informed him of her situation, as well as the existence of the Coalition and their objective to end the Murder Games. Character Relationships * Cindy Moon - Also known as Silk, she is a character from Marvel Comics who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them are friends ever since meeting each other in Spider-Verse, and despite them being from different worlds, they occasionally visit the other. * Carol Peletier - A character from The Walking Dead who made her debut in Restless in Rapture. They acted as allies during the event, though they came at odds from time to time due to Gwen's objecting to Carol's stance on killing enemies. * Gwen Poole - Also known as Gwenpool, she is also a character from Marvel Comics who made her debut in Welcome to the Falls. They share the same given name and appearance, and while they are ultimately rather different people, they still shared a small bond with Gwenpool being given a pep talk on what it means to be a hero. Trivia * During the final chapter, after saving Handsome Jack from falling to his death by catching him with her web, she idly muses that she could only hope that she didn't accidentally kill him from whiplash, or else she'd get a strange sense of deja vu. This is a reference to Marvel worlds in which Gwen Stacy is more commonly known as the love interest of Spider-Man who was tragically killed. * Gwen is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Coalition Category:Survivors Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Civil War Category:NPCs Category:Marvel characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God